


never out of reach

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is a repost from my tumblr owo. I promised myself I’d never write anything that’s endgame compliant but here I am anyways lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this angst fest, and pls go easy, I didn’t edit through any of this lol. Come yell at me on tumblr @spidey-roo





	never out of reach

Peter doesn’t put the suit on for a while after the funeral. He can’t bring himself to wear either of them. Both suits are soaked in memories ofTony Stark.

He tried, once. A week after everything happened. He slipped into the red and blue suit, unable to touch the Iron Spider. While he’d normally take comfort in the feel of his suit, it felt like a weight. His shoulders felt heavier than normal. He felt as if he had one of those large black weights chained to his ankles, like the ones seen in cartoons.

The moment he felt the suit tighten on him, he felt like crying. He slammed his hand onto the spider emblem on his chest, causing the suit to loosen. He shimmied out of it, rushing to get it off. He couldn’t do it.

He doesn’t try putting the suit on again until he’s with May.

May had been worried for Peter ever since the funeral. She knew how close he and Tony were. She knew just how much Peter looked up to the man (she may not have liked Tony Stark, but she owed him so much for what he did for Peter). May knew that Peter looked at Tony Stark like a son would a father.

She knows he’s grieving. Every time she sees him break down, a part of her breaks with him. A selfish part of her, a tiny, small, microscopic part of her, wishes that Peter had never been bitten by that spider. Because if he hadn’t, maybe he wouldn’t have to suffer like this. It’s not fair to him.

And so, when Peter comes to her, telling her that he needs her help, she quickly agrees. He goes to his room, and comes out a few minutes later, holding his Spider-Man suit. “I um...I can’t...put it on...” He tells her with a shaking voice. “Not...not without freaking out, at least.”

“I’m here, Pete.” May says, hoping it reassures him. She hopes it reminds him that even though he’s lost people, she refuses to leave. It’ll take more than some snap from a mad titan to keep her away.

Peter smiles, but May notices how it doesn’t reach his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and tries to put the suit on. May stares down at her hands, rubbing them and twiddling her thumbs nervously. She’s worried. “O-Okay,” Peter stutters after a few minutes of silence. She looks up, seeing the red and blue suit on him. He has his mask clenched tightly in his hands, and she can see multiple emotions flash across Peter’s face.

Uncertainty, grief, sadness.

But the most clear is the pain in his eyes.

Another piece of May breaks. She pushes onward anyway, knowing that Peter needs her right now. “You’re doing great, honey.” She says softly, encouragingly. Peter gives her another broken smile.

With shaking hands, he pulls the mask over his face. The inside of it lights up, and Peter feels a sense of familiarity. He feels the weight lessen just a tiny bit. He feels, maybe he can do this. “K-Karen?” It feels like it’s been a while since he’s called her name.

“Hello, Peter.” The AI replies and Peter feels a small smile tugging at his lips. “The suits appears to have a new mode, would you like to install it?” She questions.

“A new mode?” He parrots. “Uh..sure.” Everything goes black, and Peter’s suddenly reminded of Titan. Are his eyes closed? No, he has them open, he’s sure of it. But how sure is he? How sure can he be when he can’t see anything? He shudders, but before he can rip the mask off to check, everything lights up and he can see his aunt. She’s looking at him with concern.

“Peter?” She asks.

Right, he’s not on Titan. He’s with his aunt.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Peter, the new mode has successfully been installed. Would you like to view it?” Karen questions.

“Um, sure,” Peter says. He feels May grab his hand as she squeezes it gently. Karen goes quiet and Peter waits.

“Took you long enough, kid.” Peter’s eyes widen as he hears a familiar voice.

“M-Mr. Stark..?” His voice is shaky, and he’s trembling. He can already feel the tears pricking his eyes.

“Been a while, yeah?” Mr. Stark replies. Peter feels his heart pounding in his chest. “Whoa, kid, your vitals are all over the place!” He exclaims. “You gotta calm d—“

Peter pulls the mask off just as his knees buckle. “Peter!” May cries, sinking to the ground with him. Her hands cup his face as she looks at him with concern.

“M-Mr. Stark...he’s...he’s in my suit.” Peter blurts. “May I-I can’t, I can’t do this.”

“Oh, honey,” May murmurs, pulling him into a hug. She cards her fingers through his hair and she holds him while he cries.

* * *

A little while later, Peter lays awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He can’t sleep. Mr. Stark’s voice echoes in his head. His voice sounded so...warm. So real. But why? Is all he can think. Why is Mr. Stark in his suit?

His eyes drift over to the Spider-Man mask laying on his desk. He can get his answers. Maybe, just maybe, he could get closure, too.

With his mind made up, Peter grabs his mask and he pulls it on. He sits in his chair in silence. He’s a bit apprehensive. Does he really want to do this?

“M-Mr. Stark?” He asks in a small voice.

“Hey kid.” Comes the reply. “I thought we were past the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing. C’mon, y’know you call me Tony.”

Peter holds back any tears that threaten to spill. “What are you um...what are you doing in my suit?” He forces himself to ask.

“What does it look like, kiddo? I’m mentoring you from beyond the grave.” Tony answers and Peter lets out a noise that he _swears_ sounds like a dying animal. “Sorry, too soon?”

“H-How?” Peter stutters. “How are you....here?”

“C’mon, Pete, you’re a smart kid. I’m sure you know how.” Tony says, causing Peter to frown. “Alright,” Tony sighs when Peter doesn’t say anything. “I’m just an AI version of Tony. He created me about five, six years ago, give or take. I’m his back up plan, if he were to die. Which, considering I’m here, in your suit, that’s happened.” Peter notices how Tony’s soft grows softer.

“But that doesn’t explain why,” Peter points out, “Why are you here with—with me? Shouldn’t you um, be with Pepper and Morgan?” He questions, voice cracking.

“Tony made something else for them.” Is all the AI says. “I was created for you, bud. I’m supposed to help you.”

“Help me?” Peter says, snapping slightly. “How are you supposed to help me?” He questions.

“When Tony lost Jarvis, he made an AI based off of him. It helped him move on, and if I’m not mistaken, which I never am, he hoped I’d do the same for you.” The AI explains. Peter sucks in a breath, feeling the tears he’s been trying to hold back escape. Tony was still looking after him. Peter’s shoulders begin to shake as he starts to cry. “It’s alright, kid.” The AI speaks softly, using a voice Tony used to use when he’d comfort him after a nightmare.

If Peter tries hard enough, he can almost feel his mentor patting him on the shoulder. The phantom feeling makes him smile a little bit.

After a little bit, Peter’s cries come to a stop with the AI’s help. He takes a few shaky breaths before speaking again, “So what now..?”

Tony hums, “Well, now I’m going to tell you to go to sleep because it’s late. Then, you’ll go on patrol like you always do, and I’ll be there if you need me.”

Peter nods, looking up at his ceiling through the lenses of his mask. “Okay,” He says, “Good night, Tony.”

Peter nods, looking up at his ceiling through the lenses of his mask. “Okay,” He says, “Good night, Tony.”

“Night bud.”

Peter pulls off his mask and places it next to his pillow. He stares at it for a while, placing his hand on top of it. With the new AI, his father doesn’t seem so far out of his reach anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my tumblr owo. I promised myself I’d never write anything that’s endgame compliant but here I am anyways lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this angst fest, and pls go easy, I didn’t edit through any of this lol. Come yell at me on tumblr @spidey-roo


End file.
